eclipse plan according to juvia and gray
by juvialuv
Summary: this fic is going to be about the eclipse plan and how its going to turn out according to my perspective the heroines of the fic will be gray and juvia acting as the main chracter instead of lucy and natsu. this is a gray and juvia fic. it contains spoilers from chapter 1-324.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my very first fanfic ever, am so excited

* * *

this is a fanfic about the popular anime/manga series fairytail, also about a very popular pairing of the fairytail series juvia and gray also known as gruvia: This ft fic is going to be talking about the current chapters in fairytail after the ending of the gmg. so the recent chapter from 322 marked the ends of the grand magic games, as we all know for all gruvia fans out there it was an awesome chapter even with the way everything else turned out.

* * *

WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM CHAPTER 324! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

YaaaY!..the grand magic games are finally over the pumpkin head announcer shouted FAIRY TAIL HAS WON!..gray,juvia,erza,laxus and gajeel are all celebrating their  
victory.

hmph..what's with that pouty face ehh sting?  
gajeel-kun stop teasing him  
but come on juvia look at him he's (he gets cut of by erza)..that's enough gajeel.  
why didn't natsu-san participate?..sting asked..(everyone stays quiet)..erza we haven't seen the signal yet  
hai gray i wonder whats keeping them..don't worry gray am sure they're fine  
ya your right erza.. _natsu lucy please be_ alright.

* * *

_at_ another scene lucy_ wendy natsu flucy and loke are still batt_ling the royal guard_s and executioners__..then a shadow appearead and defeated, the shadow appears to be rogue from seven into the_ future.  
who are you?..natsu asked the mysterious man  
i'm from the future..i'm rogue  
rogue?..rogue,from sabertooth?..wendy asked  
hai..that can't be through you look nothing like him  
lucy..uhmm..yes  
i'm rogue from the future which is seven years from now, the world that is once again ruled by dragons  
what?..a world ruled by dragons  
exactly natsu a world were there are only 10% of the human race alive..i came here from the future to stop that  
that means your our ally..happy said  
no its not that simple..rogue replied  
not that simple..then why did you come here lucy asked rogue  
(he smirks)..i am here to open the door of eclipse and to kill the person who will eventually close the door  
what! lily happy and charle said in unison..you dont have to kill the person  
yes we can just talk to the person and explain why the door must not be closed..lucy said  
its not that easy only killing the person can save the word no amount of dialogue will..rogue replied  
auuhh..i dont get this..whose that person anyway rogue?..natsu asked  
its **YOU LUCY HEARTFILIA!..**i must kill you(_rogue attacks lucy who is caught off guard and can't defend herself,surprinsly making future lucy take the attack while trying to protect lucy)  
what?**..TWO** LUCYS..(rogue says with a shocked expression)_

* * *

_the celebrations are going on for fairytail winning and all the ft members have been transported back to the arena with their wounds treated and new sets of clothes.  
_AWWWW!..juvia is so happy the gmg are finally over and we get our prize money and the recognition as fiore's strongest guild once again..isnt that great gray-sama?  
(silence)..(she turns away then squats down and begins to cry) gray-sama does not have time juvia *sobs* all she wanted to do was just ask gray-sama if he's happy for ft *sobs* and he completly ignored juvia  
uhh..juvia whats wrong..we just won the gmg why are you crying?  
because gray-sama ignored juvia when she was trying to talk to you  
oohh..sorry sorry i guess am not really concentrating  
uhh..why's that gray-sama  
lucy natsu wendy and mirajane havent given us the signal that they have succesfully rescued lucy..am just really worried  
ohh..**JUVIA IS SUCH AN AWFUL PERSON**..(she starts crying again)..juvia totally forgot about *sobs* juvia forgot about her friends  
ehhh..(_what the hell is wrong with this girl)  
_wuahhhhh..juvia is such a awful friend  
hey juvia come down your crying to loud..wait a minute why the hell are you crying at all?..shut up..(erza,gajeel and laxus face them)  
shut up..*sobs* gray-sama told juv ia to shut up *sobs*..wuaahhh  
hey gray what the hell did you do to juvia..gajeel says  
damn it! nothing this woman is just to sensitive  
ofcourse she is..shes in love with you isnt she?  
hey erza whats that black aura surrounding gray  
uhh..hahahah laxus he's just embrasses that he'll never have the guts to tell juvia that he loves her as well  
erza i dont think thats it  
uhhh love?..stripper boy and juvia are in love?  
yes yes yes yes yes (erza says while shaking her head)  
love? gray-sama loves juvia?(she runs over to meet him) do u really love juvia gray-sama  
well do you(erza,laxus,gajeel) say at the same time  
ummm..well..i..(whats with juvia she doesnt really expect me to give her an answer right here?)..(what is my answer anyway)  
**SILENCE...  
**hahahhah..juvia is just joking forgive juvia gray-sama..we should concentrate on going to rescue natsu-san and the rest  
uhh..ya your right (sorry juvia i just cant answer that now)  
right!..now we are going to rescue our rescuers..laxus,gajeel,gray,juvia i hope you all still have some fights in you  
**WE'RE GOING TO THE CASTLE...OFCOURSE!**

* * *

Well i hope you all like it please please please review this is my first fic and it'll mean alot..i am gona be continuing thethis fic until gray and juvia end up together well this is how i think its gonna go down but i know i am completly wrong anywya  
**READ AND REVIEWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2

_**THE STORY SO FAR;** a man from the future claiming to be rogue att**acks Lucy**, he says that she is the person that closed the door leading to the coming of the dragons and annihilation of the humans making dragons the ruler of the world once more. Gray and gang get worried about Natsu and the rest not giving the signal of Lucy being safe so they decide to go rescue them._

Why are they two Lucy's?..what's going on?  
Aahh Lucy, Lucy are you alright happy ran towards her..  
Lucy your bleeding..(Lucy put her arm over the wound)  
happy why are you crying I am not your Lucy  
it doesn't matter Lucy is Lucy..happy said crying  
Lucy why did you save me..because am you in the future if you die I die as well so me dying now won't mean anything  
don't say that *sobs* you're going to be just fine..let me see your guild mark(she carries future Lucy's hand but notices it's her left hand, and the guild mark is on the right)..Lucy your right hand  
Lucy right hand is gone..(Natsu gets really angry remembering when Lucy showed him when she got her guild mark)  
protect your future Lucy..I know I didn't close the door please believe me..i do lucy please stop talking  
hmmm(future lucy smiles) am glad I met you lucy(her eyes closed future lucy is dead)  
lucy lucy wake up lucy..happy shouted crying..lucy also crying..  
she doesn't know she closed the door..she didn't close the **I** didn't close the door why are you even here rogue  
as I said am here to kill you..(natsu boiling with rage suddenly attacks rogue sending him flying back, though rogue manages to counter the attack a little)  
**I'LL PROTECT YOUR FUTURE..**(natsu says looking so FIRED UP with tears running down his face)

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

Juvia, gray, Erza, laxus, and gajeel arrive in front of the castle to rescue natsu and lucy

_Just wait natsu were coming..(and with that they all storm into the castle)  
_

_I'll protect your future lucy..(natsu stands tall ready to attack rogue once again)  
just how oblivious are you ehh natsu..don't you all understand lucy has to die or we all will die  
lucy didn't close the door she said she didn't and I believe her  
natsu..no need to worry lucy I'll defeat him ..  
its really ironic..huh what are you talking about?  
the lucy you want to save so much..(rogue shouts..) you yourself ordered me to come to the past to **KILL HER**.  
what? Natsu ordered rogue to kill me?  
lucy don't believe him..what the hell are you talking about  
hahahahah.. you our leader natsu..leader?  
yes only 10% of humans exists now and of that 10% about 3% are mages, mages who fight for those humans who can't defend themselves..everyday we fight against the dragons trying to survive in that world and you natsu your our are leader.  
I am your leader?  
are you surprised natsu..well it won't be odd, it's really awful in that world watching your friends die risking our own life to save our friends but I guess you couldn't take it anymore after seeing your best friend die in your arms  
my best friend?..whose natsu's best friend happy?  
I don't really know..i think that should be gray  
your right..natsu finally understood the situation to rid the world of suffering he'll have to kill it from the source..that's you LUCY, natsu ordered me to rid this world of you lucy to spare the rest that died because you closed the door  
that's not true your lying gray isn't dead in your world and I would never tell you to kill lucy  
don't you understand natsu, Lucy has die to die to save millions of other people(rogue walks in front of natsu)..you understand now don't you natsu  
I..I..I  
natsu, nastsu what are you doing NATSUU..natsu answer me  
don't worry lucy-san I'll protect you..wendy(rogue uses his shadow to reach out to wendy's feet grabbing her and throwing her against the wall)  
wendy are you alright  
don't worry lucy I'll make it quick  
natsu natsu..(rogue forms a sword from his shadow ready to strike lucy down)  
natsu natsu NATSU NATSU **NATSUUU I thought you said you'll protect my future NATSUU!(**lucy crying at this point )  
I..I..i'll protect your futue lucy{he turns round running to stop rogue but is to late)  
**LUCYY!**..(just then erza gray gajeel juvia and laxus come..gray running up to save lucy and gajeel punching rogue)  
sorry were late natsu this place is really big  
erza what are you..what are you all doing here?  
gray thanks(lucy thanks gray for saving her)..well flame head we got worried that you guys took so long, since the gmg is over we decided to come save you guys looks like we made it just in time  
ohh..sorry we kinda have our hands full..thanks for coming, lucy sorry are you okay?  
yes..so natsu our enemy is this guy right, who is he..laxus asked  
he's rogue from 7 years in the future  
what?..rogue from sabertoooth(they all say at the same time)  
explain it all later right now we have to defeat him  
**SURE…..  
**  
please read and review hope you all like it._


	3. Chapter 3

_I really what to be updating the story much faster, I hope you all are enjoying it so far well  
HERE'S _**CHAPTER 3**

_So this guy is rogue from the future, hmph he doesn't look that tough, if I can beat up the present rogue, I guess I'll have to the same to the future one..gajeel said  
seriously that's what your going to say, how about thinking why there is another rogue to begin with..gray said  
I said I'll explain it later gray, gajeel now we just have to defeat him first  
okay, okay since when did you become the leader  
the leader?..(rogue said am the leader in my own and I ordered him to kill lucy because gray died, actually I can see that happening)..natsu smirks  
huh natsu what's with that face gray asked  
oh its nothing..rogue surrender now there is no way you can defeat all of us  
hmm natsu do not underestimate me though I would love to avoid any pointless battle you are still seven years behind me in strength  
hmph you think so, when we fought in the tournament I was behind in training for seven years and I still won you shouldn't underestimate me  
ya future rogue we can still beat the hell out of you..grajeel said  
alright then, erza,juvia,laxus,gray,gajeel,wendy,lucy and natsu you all attack me at once I doubt you'll be able to defeat me  
aren't you a little bit cocky..laxus said(charging right at him but rogue stopping he's attack with just one hand)  
erza requips into her armor and charges at rogue at the same time(rogue using he's second hand to hold erzan on her wrist)  
natsu and gajeel attack him at the same time(they ended up punching right through he's shadow form)..unable to stop themselves from falling hit wendy and the three lay on the floor..rogue still holding onto erza and laxus he throws erza against the wall and kicks laxus out of the way..they all lay on the floor getting ready to attack rogue once more..suddenly rogue shadow begins to wrap him, he's magical power increases about to release a powerful attack on them  
SHADOW BLAST..  
rogue-kun don't kill them now_

_Rogue stops he's attack to turn around and look at who said that  
fro thinks so too rogue shouldn't kill them or natsu will get angry  
ohh it's you guys JUVIA, FROSCH  
what! Juvia why are they two of you..gray shouts  
down you go frosch(juvia let frosch down and he runs up to rogue and hugs him)  
what are you guys doing here?  
juvia got so bored and decided to go through the eclipse to, frosch was really missing you so I decided to take him along  
so that means this juvia is from the future as well..natsu said  
what they are two juvia now..  
don't worry juvia you wont be mistaken to be her future you looks really hot..gray says(he gets a stern look from everyone except juvia)  
gray-sama this future juvia is hot(she suddenly gets a devilish look in her eyes) juvia is a LOVE RIVAL to juvia  
(-_-)..(a really disappointed look was on everyone face)  
jeez what are you talking about juvia gray asked  
hey future juvia (gray ran towards her)  
gray you idiot if she's from the future and with rogue that makes her an enemy..erza shouted  
oh that's right..crap(gray tries to stop and he is about to fall on her)  
crap GRAY! they all shout  
what the hell (-_-) everyone gets that look they gave juvia again  
why is juvia hugging gray..isnt that juvia suppose to be bad..lucy said  
well I guess juvia is juvia the present juvia loves gray so why shouldn't the future one to  
**LOVE RIVAL**_..why are you hugging gray-sama?  
gihee..and that's not all check out where his head is  
aahhhhh..everyone shouts(gray's head is on juvia's boobs because he was about to fall when she caught him and hugged him, at this point gray's face is as a tomato)  
hey future juvia what are..you doing (gray still blushing)  
it's all her fault  
what?..(future juvia suddenly kicks gray in his gut making him to pass out)  
GRAY!( They all run towards juvia and surround he)  
I guess I was wrong you not this juvia..our juvia will never hurt gray..erza shouted  
(future juvia looks at all of them with an emotionless face the type she had before she met gray) rogue-kun why haven't you completed the mission she's still alive  
well as you can see I have been having interruptions  
oh okay I'll help you out I did come here fun(suddenly a large bursts of water explodes from juvia body sending everyone flying except for lucy who is squatting on the ground because of the pressure of the water)  
lucy(juva squats down smiling at lucy) are you alright  
yes why did you do that to gray and everyone else  
because I have no intrest in killing them so I had to get them out of my way.

what do you mean by that juvia(juvia grabs lucy by the neck lifting her up while chocking her)  
juvia, juvia what are..you doing..please stop juvia it hurts  
lucy(natsu tries to run up to juvia and lucy but is stopped by rogue)  
natsu help…nat..su (what's wrong with me my vision is getting blruy am I dying)..please juvia st..op  
am sorry lucy but you just have to die, you caused this on yourself for closing the door am just completing natsu-kun oreder  
natsu's order so he really did order me to be killed..am I really foing to die now  
ice make LANCE(suddenly gray regains consciousness and attacks future juvia saving lucy)  
you are not my juvia..my juvia will never hurt her friends..you really are an enemy, I guess I have to defeat you juvia.  
gray-sama its her fault  
what?  
its lucy fault that you are dead in my world I will kill lucy here so the man I love won't die.  
I died in the future..what its lucy's fault?  
if she hadn't closed the door people wouldn't had died it's all her fault gray-sama she has to die  
did I really cause so much death in the future juvia..i know that I wont close the door but I nalso want to prevent myself from doing it so juvia if you think there is no way of stopping me from closing the door you can kill me now  
what are you saying lucy..it'll be for the best gray, natsu and the others are battling rogue we all know we cant win we have been battling for a long time our magic power is very low I don't want to be a burden to you guys anymore..so please juvia  
shut up lucy I'll protect you from her you don't have to die  
I took you from juvia gray  
what..if I really do close the door I'll be taking juvia away from you  
how do we know you really closed this door lucy  
juvia wont lie about something like that right juvia?  
I'll make it quick lucy..thank you juvia  
stop this juvia, lucy(gray runs in front of lucy)  
juvia stop this now..or..or you'll have to kill me with her  
gray stop this(lucy turns gay around to face her)..juvia loves you gray our present juvia loves you and am sure the future juvia loves you as well so don't ask her to kill you...just me because I took you away from the woman who loves you so stop this gray.(lucy walks past gray who is still surprised about what lucy had just told him)..juvia kill me now.  
I know..i know juvia has a crush on me but I never thought of it as love, do I have those same feelings for her(gray snaps out of he's thoughts)  
anyway lucy stop this..LUCY!(juvia uses water slicer to attack lucy, lucy blood flying everywhere)  
lucy, LUCY!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


End file.
